


Only Words

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [31]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cancer, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, McCoy's Cancer, Old Married Couple, Optimism, Protective Spock, Sick McCoy, Words, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "McCoy's Cancer"McCoy tries to reassure Spock about his prognosis.





	Only Words

Spock lay in McCoy’s arms as they reclined on the lounge on the veranda.

“Warm enough, darlin‘?” 

“As long as you are holding me.”

“You’re so quiet. What are you thinking?”

“The cancer--”

“Is in remission, darlin.’”

“But it could return.”

“And it could not. We have to be optimistic.”

“But, cancer is terrifying.”

“Yes. It is. But it’s only a word. There’s all kinds of words. Good ones and bad.”

“I know a good one, Leonard.”

“What’s that?”

“Love.”

“Yes. That's a good one.”

“And another one.”

“Yes?”

“Mine.”

“Yes, darlin.’ Always.”

“That is a good word, too, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
